


The Exile Arrangement

by EllieWishes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWishes/pseuds/EllieWishes
Summary: Dream wasn't an idiot, he knew that Tommy had run away to big brother Technoblade. Dream knew Technoblade was lying to him, but, all Dream needed was for Tommy to stay out of La'Manburg, he could work with Tommy being in the Arctic Empire rather then Logstead, after all Dream wasn't a Idiot, he didn't need to be on the bad side of the Blood God, at least not yet.a twist on the "Tommy runs away to Technoblade's cabin to get away from dream" fic------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Goes without saying, This is about the Dream SMP CHARACTERS, Not the Content Creators-Platonic relationships only-TW's and CW's will be listed beginning of each chapter-cannon divergences
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Exile Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Emotional manipulation, some violence (no blood)
> 
> CW- Swearing

**-Tommy-**

Tommy sat on the beach in Logstedshire, watching the waves pound against the shore. Despite having sat feet away from the body of the water, the longer the boy sat there the closer the tide approached him. He had been sitting in the sand for hours, ever since Dream had left for the day, it had been low tide then, but the sun had set, and the tide had begun to creep up the shore towards Tommy. 

The young boy had been thinking about his exile more often than usual. Usually, he would ignore the reasons why he was living in a flimsy tent on the beach, Dream mentioned that Tommy should build a house, but Tommy had been thinking forward, why spend time and resources building a house when the day he was waiting for was fast approaching.

Tommy was waiting for the day Dream would tell him that Tubbo had changed his mind. 

_Waiting for the day when he could go home._

_It had been a year and a half, and that day had not yet come._

He wiped away tears with the torn bits of bandages on his hands. All Tommy wanted was to be with Tubbo, His Tubbo, in L’Manburg, his country. 

_No,_ Tommy corrected his thoughts, _their country_

L’Manburg had been just as much Tubbos’ as Tommy’s. 

Tommy chewed on the inside of his cheek, La’Manburg was actually more Tubbo’s than it was his given that he was now exiled. He whipped away more tears, he was a big man, he didn’t need to cry over Tubbo. 

Tommy had fallen asleep on the beach and woke up to water sloshing in his mouth. He had begun to drift off into the sea. He sputters up the water in his mouth back into the ocean, launching into a coughing fit. He pulled himself up out of the waist-deep water and back onto the shore. 

Tommy paused at a pre-dug hole in the ground. He was shivering in the frigid January air, he was wet, cold, and tired. He had no doubt in his mind that he didn’t want to deal with Dream in the morn, or any of Dream’s little “rituals.” he tossed his stuff in the hole primitively into the whole for the morning, maybe that could tide Dream over long enough for Tommy to get a few more hours of sleep, but then again, nothing seemed to make Dream happy anymore. 

Tommy at this point had become incredibly skilled at reading the green bastard. He could tell when it was gonna be a bad or a good day, and he would act accordingly. If Dream was acting extra prickly Tommy would simply add fuel to the fire, sure there were repercussions, but it gave him a feeling of control when snapping back at Dream, although recently, the consequences of his actions were becoming a bit scarier. 

Two days earlier Dream had been irritated when he arrived at Logstead, Tommy suppressed a grin, he preferred to get back at Dream, making his bad days a little worse. Tommy thought of this as reparations for his exile.

but Dream saw Tommy being disobedient and disregarding everything he was doing for Tommy. Dream took it as a personal attack, an insult of great proportion.

Tommy had been following Dream around berating him with questions about La’Manburg, then Tommy had shifted the topic to something that struck a dangerous cord within Dream. 

“What about SnapNap or Gogy?” Tommy had started to launch into a slew of words before Dream turned around slowly.

Tommy stopped talking, instantly regretting his decision to push the Dreams button. 

_Tommy knew better,_

_Dream knew that he knew better Or Dream was going make him know better_

When Dream faced Tommy he cocked his head to the right, his mask staring into Tommy’s soul. He stepped closed to Tommy and Tommy was frozen in place. In one swift moment, Dream brought his elbow down on the crook of Tommy's neck.

Tommy stumbled back, choking on air, he fell back into the dirt, his arms barely catching him. His chest heaved and he cautiously met the eyes of a dream mask. The mask glowered down over him. 

Dream brought a steel-toed boot down on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. He pressed his foot down harder on Tommy's ribs. 

“Don’t you ever stop talking Tommy” he growled, crushing his boot down further.

Tommy was pinned to the ground, his chest aching, his ribs cracking. He let out a whimper against his will as Dream pressed hard.

“Answer the question Tommy” He growled again, sounding less than human. 

“Yes,” he choked out his body screaming in pain. 

“Good” Dream said, relaxing the slightest. He reached out his hand and tentatively took it and Dream gruffly pulled him up from the dirt. 

Before he could regain his bearings Dream pulled him close by the collar of his shirt. 

“Tommy, you need to start listening,” Dream said, “Otherwise Tommy, I might just have to cut your tongue off”

Dream shoved Tommy back into the dirt, 

“I’m sorry” Tommy grumbled.

Dream huffed in approval, “Good, I’m glad Tommy, After all, I am your _only_ friend.”

Tommy shuddered at the memory that had only taken place two days ago as he burrowed into his blankets. He was still wet from his accidental swim, but he was too exhausted to care. 

  
**-Dream-**

When Dream returned to Tommy’s exile he sighed, looking at the pathetic tent, he had told Tommy to build a more permanent residence in the seaside town, but either the kid didn’t hear him or he wasn’t paying attention. 

Dream bet his money on the latter. 

But there was a third option, Tommy believed he would return to L’Manburg any day now.

Dream was beginning to feel like an asshole.

Dream’s eyes locked onto the small bundle of bandages and blankets inside the tent, bristling at the idea of waking Tommy up for their morning “routine.”

he stumbled over a gouge in the sand before he could wake the sleeping child. Dream was suddenly relieved when his face planted in the sand that Tommy wasn’t conscious. As he pulled his foot out of the sand he inspected the hole that had knocked the namesake of the server down into the sand. 

It was full of some iron armor, a few stone tools, and a few bricks.

Dream raised an eyebrow. This hadn’t happened before. He shrugged, lighting the TNT and sending it down into the hole, for a split second Dream worried if Tommy had trapped the hole was full of armor, but when nothing happened his brows knit together, this wasn’t just out of character for the Kid this seemed like a completely different person. 

Dream knew he was being an asshole, he knew he was manipulating the kid, but until now he had been justifying it, pretending it was for the greater good. Then subtle things Dream had been picking up on came flooding back. 

The dirt pillars he’d find in Logstedshire, he thought Tommy had been trying to see L’Manburg, not…. Not something else

The times he’d catch Tommy staring into the lava… he thought Tommy was planning something like escaping, that's why he’d broken the nether portal, 

Now Dream was left worrying he’d gone too far. He took a step forward, looking at the small bundle of blankets, too small.

 _"Let the kid sleep, after all, you did, let the kid rest asshole"_ he thought to himself pausing in the sand. 

The crunch in the sand had been loud enough for the kid to wake up. Which was weird considering the TnT hadn’t. Tommy had woken up enough to push himself up halfway before flopping down back into his blanket, apparently not seeing Dream, nor smelling the smoke left behind by the TNT.

The damage had already been done, he had already woken up, pushing past his emotions, his emotions mainly being guilty. Dream walked towards the tent. 

When Dream pulled the blanket off of Tommy’s huddled body he cursed himself, he did the harsher then he intended. 

“ _This is why you feel guilty, Dream because you're being an asshole.”_

When Dream finally looked down at the huddled figure, Dream was concerned, the entire kid was soaking wet, he was shivering. Although Dream had been aware of the bruises and cuts that Tommy possessed, Hell he had been the cause of a majority of them, He now saw how bad they really were. 

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmh English grammar, idk her  
> I used grammarly but for shame I am dyslexic and don't proof read so the quality is ehhhhh
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed. Recently Dream SMP had been my guilty pleasure so here we are
> 
> first fic on Ao3 but not my first fic ever


End file.
